Vibrator motors have been used in electric hair clippers for many years. Vibrator motors seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,587, incorporated by reference in its entirety, improved on that technology. However, even those motors left room for further improvement.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved vibrator motors.
Another object is to provide new and improved vibrator motors for hair clippers, massagers and the like.
Yet another object is to provide new and improved vibrator motors which are more efficient than conventional vibrator motors.